Camino hacia la Libertad
by Lefthon Aryn
Summary: Un nuevo misterio rodea a Misty lo que hará que tenga que tomar una decisión en su viaje de van uniendo viejos y nuevos amigos y sentimientos que saldrán a flote. Cap 2!
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo. **_

_La noche había llegado aquel lugar; la luna llena iluminaba el sitio y un lago que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí reflejaba su imagen, cerca de ese lugar se hallaba un castillo, donde era iluminado por solamente por velas._

_Se oían el eco de unos pasos en los pasillos de aquel gran castillo, su caminata era rápida lo que demostraba que tenía prisa, el dueño de aquellos pasos estaba cubierto por una gran capa que lo tapaban de pies a cabeza, se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras cuando se chocó con otra sujeto que estaba vestido igual que él._

Tetsuya, que bueno que te encuentro los ancianos te están buscando – Dijo el sujeto que bajaba de las escaleras – Creo que es por Masaya – dicho esto se descubrió el rostro mostrando a un joven de ojos cafés y pelo castaño.

Si ya me lo esperaba Ryouka, ya llegó el tiempo…. ¿verdad?- dijo el otro sujeto imitando a su compañero sacándose la capucha, él poseía una tez blanca, con ojos de color rojo al igual que su cabello.

Si… estas preparado, sabes que aun te puedes retractar – le trató de persuadir de su decisión.

NO!... bien sabes que me he estado entrando toda la viada para esto – dijo alzando el tono de su voz

-Pero…-

¡Pero nada!… sabes que esto solo puedo hacer yo… además que lo he estado esperando por más de diez años – lo ultimo lo había dicho con un tono de tristeza y nostalgia.

Bien veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de decisión – decía mientras volvía a cubrirse el rostro – Apúrate porque sabes que ellos no tienen paciencia… por lo menos contigo – dijo con un tono más alegre.

Tienes razón, todavía no están de acuerdo en mandar a la Tierra a una persona diez veces más joven que ellos - dijo con el mismo tono que su compañero – Me despido por se me hace tarde… Hasta Pronto – le mostró la mano en señal de despedida

Si y espero que regreses pronto – dijo apretando su mano con la de su compañero, se quedaron así por unos segundos sin decir nada lentamente soltaron sus manos y se dirigieron cada uno por su lado.

Se adentro a un cuarto realmente grande y totalmente oscuro en el centro de este se encontraban cinco sujetos con capuchas formando un círculo, cuatro velas los rodeaban en cada esquina y un dibujo extraño se hallaba en los pies de todos.

Por fin llegas muchacho te hemos estado esperando – replicó la voz de un anciano.

Lo siento es que estaba en la sala de meditación – se excuso el recién llegado.

Bueno chiquillo no tenemos toda la noche… la luna ya está en el punto perfecto de la noche, es hora de que te marches – explicó la voz de otro anciano.

Bien –

Tienes que tener en cuenta para qué te enviamos aquel lugar – Dijo la voz de otro anciano solo que aquella era femenina.

Si…si ya lo sé… es para evitar un gran desastre con la princesa y hacer desaparecer a al clan Shinn… ya losé me lo han repetido varias veces – exclamó el muchacho

No entiendo porque tenemos que enviarlo a él… el tan solo es un chiquillo que no puede ni siquiera respetar a sus mayores – reclamó uno de los cinco.

Calma… recuerden que así decía la profecía y no podemos contradecirla – explicó el último de los ancianos – Ven muchacho, apúrate que ya mismo no queda tiempo

El más joven se dirigió al centro de los cinco ancianos en la mitad de aquel símbolo extraño, los cinco empezaron a recitar un conjuro inaudible para el oído del joven, en ese instante empezó a brillar aquel signo tan intensamente iluminando aquel sitio.

Tienes que recordar que al sitio a dónde vas es quinientos años más adelantado que el nuestro así que todo tal vez se torne extraño para tus ojos – explicó el primer anciano que había hablado en aquella sala.

El rito de los sabios era en una lengua extraña.

_O__di__aquae__ventum__igni terra__atque mutuo__nos__manus tua__, et __trabem__istius__quae__electa__ut id posset__ire__ad alterum saeculum__, et __sic__missio__compleri__._

Si – pronuncio mientras era envuelto por unos signos extraños – Tengo que encontrar a la princesa y a su familiar y ayudarlos a dominar sus fuerzas… nos vemos ancianos.

_T__ransportation__…_

Dicho lo último el joven había desaparecido de aquel sitio al igual que aquella luz que había estado presente en esa gran habitación.

_Aquella noche era de sumo silencio, todos los que se encontraban en aquel castillo sabían que la persona que fue enviada hacia un lugar desconocido para todos, va a cargar con muchos problemas y que llevaba consigo una gran responsabilidad ya que si él fallaba su mundo quedaría perdido al igual que lugar al que llamamos Tierra_.

**Bueno así empieza este gran misterio que va envolver a nuestros personajes… lo que esta escrito allá arriba esta en latín para las personas que no lo entiende significa "**_Oh dioses del agua, viento, fuego, tierra y rayo préstenos sus poderes y concede a este que es el predilecto tener el poder de viajar a otro mundo para así cumplir con su cometido…Transportación"._ **Y será hasta la próxima…**

**MATTA NE!...**


	2. Volver a Iniciar

"_**El Camino hacia la Libertad"**_

_**1.- Volver a Iniciar**_

Era una tarde en una lejana región llamada Sinnoh, donde tres jóvenes se avecinaban al puerto de la región, uno de ellos es un chico llamado Ash Ketchum un joven de unos 19 años, pelo negro y gorra, tez morena que lo hacia ver atractivo antes el sexo femenino, su traje era formado por un chaleco color negro con una raya blanca en forma diagonal entreabierta la cual dejaba a la vista una camisa color negro el cual se apegaba a su torso donde se notaba sus músculos, en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo especial los cuales reflejaba alegría y valor… una sonrisa marcada en su rostro y sueño era convertirse en el mejor Maestro Pokemon del mundo, en su hombro cargaba un pokemon tipo eléctrico conocido como pikachu,

La persona que se encontraba a su derecha era una joven de pelo azul que aparentaba unos 15 años, llamaba Dawn, tez blanca con ojos azules, su atuendo era conformado por una gorra color azul, una blusa color rosa pegada a su cuerpo donde dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, una falda tableada negra u unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas color blancas, su rostro marcaba una gran tranquilidad; su sueño era convertirse en la mejor Coordinadora Pokemon.

La persona que se encontraba a su izquierda era un joven con sus ojos rasgados y tenía 21 años se llama Brock su cabello era de color negro en forma de picos, era el de mayor estatura de los otros dos, pero no sobrepasaba mucho al joven Ash, su sueño es convertirse en un gran Criador Pokemon.

Ash después había terminado la Liga de la región Sinnoh decidió quedarse a explotar más esa región y captura nuevos pokemons para entrenarlos y volverse el más fuerte, aunque no había ganado la Liga Sinnoh no se rindió y siguió entrenando de eso ya habían pasado tres años.

Este particular grupo se encontraban caminando por las riveras de la región hasta el momento en el pudieron divisar el puerto marítimo del lugar.

Bueno, ya llegamos al puerto- dijo Ash a sus amigos. – No veo la hora en la cual estemos llegando a Pueblo Paleta – dijo muy entusiasmado el pelinegro – ¿No lo crees así, Pikachu?

Pika – Respondió el pokemon muy alegre a su entrenador.

Chicos, me podrían explicar como es Pueblo Paleta- dijo una curiosa peli azul.

Dawn, no te podría explicar como es Pueblo Paleta pero te aseguro que cuando estemos ahí te darás cuenta que es un lindo lugar- pronuncio el mayor de los tres.

Si además que ahí vive el Profesor Oak, verdad Pikachu- dijo el entrenador pokemon.

Pika, pika- pronuncio alegremente el pequeño roedor amarillo.

Oigan a que hora zarpaba el barco – preguntó el criador pokemon.

Pues… - la coordinadora empezó a ver su reloj – Son las dos de la tarde.

Entonces, démonos prisa que se nos va hacer tarde- dijo el entrenador mientras empezaba a correr hacia el puerto.

Espera Ash!- gritó la peli azul cuando empezó a correr atrás de él.

Oigan!... No corran que el barco no se va, si después de dos horas, todavía estamos a tiempo - trató de decir el criador pero sus dos compañeros ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo.

Después de unos diez minutos corriendo se detuvieron frente a la impotente nave que se encontraban frente a ellos.

Bien chicos este será el último día que estaremos en Sinnoh – dijo el pelinegro con un poco de nostalgia.

Si hemos pasado mucho en este lugar – pronunció con el mismo tono su compañero.

Pero chicos, no se pongan triste no es que la vamos a dejar para siempre, ¿verdad? – trató de animar al grupo la coordinadora pokemon.

Dawn, tiene razón además que siempre hay cosas nuevas que aprender, ¿no es así Pikachu? – Pero el entrenador no recibió respuesta del pokemon – ¿Pikachu? – El entrenador vio hacia su hombro y comprobó que el pokemon ya no se encontraba ahí, busco con su mirada el lugar, pero no lo encontró – Chicos Pikachu no aparece – dijo preocupado el entrenador.

No te preocupes Ash, lo buscaremos – el criador trató de confortar a su amigo.

Además que el barco todavía no va zarpar – dijo la muchacha.

Pero en donde pudo haberse metido – dijo revisando nuevamente el lugar.

No muy lejos de ahí el pequeño pokemon se encontraba observando el puerto sobre un árbol no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los demás y es que la razón por la que se había separado es que noto que alguien los estaba siguiendo pero al ir a revisar no encontró a nadie sospechoso; a lejos empezó a escuchar la voz de su entrenador y con un salto bajo del árbol y se dirigió donde lo estaban buscando.

_Me sorprende que este pequeño se haiga dado cuenta de mi presencia… - _dijo la voz de un hombre que se encontraban unos pasos más atrás de donde se encontraban el pokemon – _Tendré que ser más cuidadoso…. Todavía no llega el momento de conocernos… familiar de Masaya. – _la sombra que se encontraba en aquel sitio había desaparecido en el aire.

Donde podrá encontrarse – pronunció el entrador muy preocupado – Pronto zarpara el barco y no encontramos a pikachu.

No te preocupes Ash, no pudo haberse ido tan lejos – dijo la coordinadora pokemon.

PIKACHU, DONDE ESTAS! – Gritó - PIKA... – pero tuvo que cortar porque sintió como un pequeño peso se depositaba en su hombro – Pikachu, donde estabas, te estábamos buscando – le dijo en forma de regaño.

Pika… pikachu… pi - dijo mientras movía sus pequeños bracitos en dirección hacia donde se encontraba.

Que alguien nos estaba observando – preguntó el entrenador.

Pikachu, pero yo no veo a nadie – dijo la peli azul mientras miraba el lugar donde señalaba el pequeño pokemon.

Tal vez solo sea tu imaginación, pikachu – dijo entre risas el entrenador.

PIKA… pichu… pi - exclamó el pokemon en señal que decía la verdad.

Bien, bien pikachu te creemos… verdad Dawn – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Si, además qu…-

**CHICOS**, apúrense que el barca ya va a partir - gritó de lejos el criador pokemon

**¡QUE! – **Exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras salían corriendo.

Muy lejos de ahí pasando el océano, el región de Kanto para ser más específicos en una cuidad llamada Cerulean, nos hallamos en el gimnasio de la cuidad.

Dentro de aquel sitio encontramos a dos jóvenes, uno de ellos era una chica de pelo color de fuego y ojos color verde azulados, ella estaba dentro de una piscina mientras el otro era un joven de pelo color verde quien sostenía un cuaderno y parecía entretenido dibujando la escena en la que se encontraba su compañera, quien era rodeada por pokemons tipo agua en la alberca.

Tracey, por que no dejas de dibujar y vienes a jugar con nosotros- dijo una alegre pelirroja – Es muy divertido… deja de ser tan aburrido.

Yo creo que es más divertido dibujarlos, chicos - Pero al momento que dijo esto sintió como lo salpicaba con agua - Misty por qué haces esto, - dijo tratando de esquivar los ataque de su compañera, pero su cuaderno no tuvo mucha suerte con ello pues se encontraba en el suelo mojado - Mira como dejaste al dibujo Misty.

No es para tanto Tracey… yo solo quiero que juegues con nosotros- pronuncio una divertida entrenadora de pokemons acuáticos – Vamos solo un momento.

Esta bien… - dijo vencido pues sabia que no podía tras la insistencia de la pelirroja - Pero solo un momento, después voy a seguir dibujando… esta bien – dijo mientras se acercaba a la piscina

Muy bien… - exclamó muy animada - Ahora… ven a jugar- gritó mientras lo agarraba de la mano.

No espera no lo hag… - pero ya era muy tarde porque ya se encontraba dentro de la piscina un poco agitado - Oye por que hiciste eso- dijo un poco enojado el peli verde.

Yo lo hice por que… por que – la entrenadora puso su dedo índice en su mejilla dando la imagen que estaba pensando - Pues me imaginaba que no ibas ha entrar rápido así que… solamente apresure las cosas Trac… - no pudo terminar lo que decía pues sintió como le lanzaban agua al rostro y vio como el chico empezaba a lanzarle más agua con lo que comenzó el juego entre ellos.

Marrill chorro de agua - ordenó la líder a su pokemon.

O…ye… e…so…no…no…se…vale – pronuncio el observador pokemon, pues no podía hablar bien porque el chorro de agua del pokemon le daba directo al rostro.

Yo no nunca dije que no podíamos utilizar a nuestros pokemons Tracey ¿verdad chicos?- dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a los pokemons que se encontraban a su lado.

Pero… pero…-

Pero nada Tracey… sigamos jugando- dijo entre risas la entrenadora mientras comenzaba nuevamente el juego.

De repente se escucho en todo el lugar el timbre del gimnasio lo cual hizo que los muchachos se detuvieran en su amena diversión.

Voy a ver quien es - dijo la pelirroja mientras salía de la piscina y se ponía una bata que se encontraba en unas sillas cercanas.

Espera… te acompaño - pronunció el peli verde mientras hacia lo mismo que su amiga, y salía corriendo atrás de la pelirroja.

Cuando ya se encontraron en la puerta principal del gimnasio, vieron una cara muy conocida por ambos lo cual los dejó asombrados.

Hola Misty… tanto tiempo sin verte - dijo un emocionado el castaño – Y también a ti Tracey – volvió a hablar mientras daba una reverencia en señal de saludo.

Hola… Giorgio, hace cuanto no te hemos visto… como has estado… pensamos que aun estabas de viaje por Jotho - dijo confundida la entrenadora acuática

Que manera de recibirme es esa Misty… - dijo con ligera molestia el muchacho mientras cruzaba sus brazos y tenia la frente arrugada dando a entender que el comentario de la pelirroja lo hirió.

No es eso Giorgio es tan solo que hace mucho que no te veíamos por acá… - trató de disculparse la entrenadora - Cuanto ha pasado desde de aquello.

Creo que ya ha pasado dos años desde que salí de viaje para hacerme más fuerte y así poderte vencer en una batalla y poder conseguir una cita contigo- dijo entre risas el muchacho y con un puño en alto, mientras a los otros dos les caían atrás de su cabeza un gota de sudor por la escena que armaba su compañero.

Veo que has entrenado bien a tu Delcatty, Giorgio – dijo el observador pokemons tratando desviar el tema.

Y es que a lado del castaño se encontraba un pokemon en forma de gato el cual era espectador de la conversación que tenia su entrenador.

Gracias Tracey… además que gracias a tus consejos he podido cuidar muy bien a mis pokemons- dijo un agradecido castaño.

No es nada - dijo mientras ponía su mano atrás de su cabeza –

Oye Tracey y cómo vas con Daisy, lo última vez que estuve aquí dijiste que te declararías – dijo el castaño con mucha curiosidad.

Pues… verás ella…ella y yo… somos…- el pobre estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado que no ponía articular bien una palabra

Tracey y mi hermana ya son novios Giorgio – explicó la pelirroja al observar a su amigo

Bien por ti Tracey nunca dude que lo lograrías – dijo mientras se acercaba al peli verde y le daba unas palmadas en su espalda.

Mientras ellos conversaban ninguno se percataba que eran observados por un sujeto con capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo y un sombrero que le tapaba el rostro y lo único que se podía observar era su sonrisa, el sujeto estaba parado en el techo de un edificio alto y su vista estaba fija en la pelirroja.

_Parece que el tiempo en le que despierten tus poderes están muy cerca, princesa, espero con ansias la batalla que tendremos_ - y con una carcajada se esfumo del lugar.

En el gimnasio, la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío por lo que miró hacia atrás para ver el motivo de su reacción pero no halló nada para justificar aquel acto así que no le puso importancia.

_En un lugar muy lejano a la Ciudad Celeste, adentro de un bosque se encontraba cinco personas pero ninguno de ellos se distinguía; todos parecían solo sombras, uno de ellos empezó a hablar._

_Encontraron a la Princesa_ - preguntó

_Sí, pero parece que todavía no conoce nada sobre sus poderes_ - respondió la persona que estaba vigilando a la pelirroja

_Eso no importa… muy pronto despertaran todos sus poderes y cuando eso pase debemos estar_ _listos_ - dijo otra de las personas que se encontraban ahí dentro.

_Si… pero… que pasará si no controlamos la situación y todo se nos salga de las manos_ - dijo otra persona pero esta tenía voz de mujer.

_Estas insinuando que no podremos que esta situación tan simple para nosotros_ - habló el último de los integrantes de ese lugar.

_No se olviden que pronto aparecerá su familiar y este la protegerá a toda costa_ – pronuncio con confianza la mujer.

_No hay de qué preocuparnos por ese_… _si estorba en nuestros planes solamente lo quitaremos del camino_ - respondió una de las sombras

**CONTINUARA…**

**Pues para ser franca cuando leí mi historia no me gusto y pues decidí repetirla y para las personas que la leyeron por primera vez ya se han de ver dado cuenta de las diferencias de la primera vez que la publiqué, la próxima vez que publique una historia la voy a leer y releer antes de publicarla; porque sino esto realmente era un vergüenza, pero todavía va a tener la temática que tenia desde el principio solo que aumente algunos puntos para tener más en claro el trama de la historia… duda, comentario, criticas las esperare con esmero…**

**MATTA NE… **


	3. ¡Nunca nos rendiremos!

**Advertencia: Pokemon no me pertenece, si me perteneciera hace mucho tiempo hubiera echo aparecer a Misty nuevamente en la serie y Ash no estaría recorriendo esa nueva región llamada "Isshu".**

**Antes de comenzar lamento mucho el retraso y prometo que cada vez mejorare más.**

_**2.- Nunca nos rendiremos.**_

Después de haber pasado un gran tiempo buscando a su pequeño pokemon pikachu nuestros amigos ya habían logrado subir a su barco sin mayores contratiempos, se dirigieron al vestíbulo de ese impotente transporte mirando de un lado y otro muy asombrados por la belleza y elegancia que poseía.

- Ohh! Están hermoso – dijo con ojos en forma de estrellas la coordinadora pokemon – Todavía no puedo creer que Ash haiga ganado "ese" concurso – dijo con un tono de burla en su voz

- Ni me lo recuerdos que aún conservó un mordisco en el brazo por ello – habló con cierta molestia el entrenador mientras se fregaba el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, atrás de él sus acompañantes hacían todo lo posible por aguatar la risa al recordar lo que había echo su amigo por aquellos boletos.

- Ya dejen de hacerse los serios que sé por demás que no se aguantan las ganas de reírse de mí – mientras el entrenador lo decía un pequeño tic nervioso resaltaba en la ceja izquierda del muchacho – Tu también pikachu – dijo viendo a su pequeño amigo sujetándose la barriga para no estallar de carcajadas.

- Pero Ash tienes que aceptar que eso fue gracioso – dijo al borde de las lágrimas el criador pokemon.

Él entrenador observaba como sus compañeros y su pokemon se reía - "_Si no puedes con el enemigo úneteles" – _El entrenador empezó a reír al igual que sus compañeros.

Después de unos segundos todos pararon de reír y se dirigían a registrarse y se encontraron con una de las tantas enfermeras Joy y como era de esperarse nuestro desesperado Brock se lanzó a la conquista claro no sin antes recibir un buen golpe en su abdomen por un pokemon en forma de rana que inflaba sus cachetes mientras arrastra a un inconsciente moreno.

- Creo… que voy hacer una llamada, nos vemos luego Dawn – término con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la escena de su amigo.

- Luego nos encontramos en la piscina Ash… ahí te vamos a esperar Brock y yo – "_Si es que lo logró sacar de aquí" – _pronuncio de la misma forma que su compañero mientras seguía viendo como arrastra el pokemon al inconsciente criador por todo el vestíbulo.

El entrenador se dirigía a las cabinas de video-llamadas con el pequeño pokemon en su hombro, cuando al fin habían llegado marcó el numero de memoria – Espero que mamá se encuentre en casa, ¿verdad Pikachu? – con lo que la pequeña criatura le respondía con un pequeño "pika" y bajaba de su hombro y esperaba en frente de la pantalla.

El sonido que se escuchaba delataba empezaba a marcar, pasó un minuto, dos… tres, dio un suspiro resignado - Parece que nadie nos va a contestar Pikachu – cuando estaba dispuesto a colgar escucho un click al otro lado de la línea al fin alguien había cogido el dichoso teléfono.

-_Hola, habla con Delia Ketchum, madre orgullosa de un futuro maestro pokemon – _Dijo una mujer de pelo castaño y con una sonrisa muy alegre, traía puesto un sombrero y tenía en su rostro algo de tierra.

- Ho…hola mamá, a…así saludas a todos cuando contestas el teléfono – dijo al nervioso por la forma de saludar de su madre.

- _Oh Ash eres tú… Hola pikachu como estas te he extrañado mucho_ – habló la mujer mientras observaba al pequeño pokemon.

- Gracias mamá nos "encontramos" bien – dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz y haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra.

-_Lo siento hijo es que es me emocione mucho – _respondió con una mano tapando su boca.

-Si bueno te llamaba para decirte que me dirijo a Pueblo Paleta en este mismo instante – pronuncio muy animado el muchacho.

- _Que bien Ash te voy a estar esperando con tu platillo favorito y a ti también Pikachu, cuando estarán acá – _preguntó muy animada la mujer.

- Pues… yo creo que en menos de dos semanas estaremos ahí, este barco hacia Kanto nos demoraremos mínimo tres días en llegar a la región y del puerto hacia Pueblo Paleta creo que son mínimo una semana si vamos en ferrocarril y eso si sin perdidas de tiempo – dijo el entrenador no muy convencido.

- _Bueno hijo mejor avísame cuando estés seguro que vas a llegar a la casa – _dijo divertida la progenitora del muchacho.

- Si mamá… - habló avergonzado el entrenador – Nos vemos después – dijo mientras hacia un ademán con su mano derecha en forma de despedida mientras su pokemon lo imitaba.

- _Mándale saludos a Brock y a Dawn de mi parte hasta pronto hijo – _de pronto la pantalla se torno negra señal que ya habían terminado aquella llamada.

- Bueno pikachu creo que será mejor dirigirnos con los demás – dicho esto se levantó de su asiento con su amigo en su hombro derecho – Recuerdas donde dijo que nos encontraríamos.

El pokemon solo movió su cabeza con negatividad, y puso sus patitas en su mentón en forma de estar pensando, entonces se acordó lo dicho por la peli azul – Pika pikachu pi chuu – respondió asiendo señas con su manos.

- ¿En la piscina? – Preguntó con lo que la pequeña criatura solo afirmó – Bien entonces a la piscina – empezó a correr de frente, rápidamente el pokemon bajó de su hombro y quedó en el suelo en sus pequeños dedos sumó tres y empezó a cerrarlos uno por uno cuando su puño su pata quedó cerrada vio como su entrenador a la misma velocidad que se había ido regreso - Eh Pikachu sabes donde queda la piscina – dijo avergonzado el pelinegro mientras el pokemon negaba con la cabeza de cómo su amigo a veces era demasiado despistado.

- Creo que es mejor ir a preguntar a alguien - dijo mientras se dirigía a la dirección opuesta a la que había corrido anteriormente.

_**En la piscina…**_

-Brock no crees que debemos volver por Ash – dijo preocupada la coordinador pokemon, mientras se sacaba unas gafas y se las ponía en el pelo y se recostaba en una silla que estaba alrededor de la alberca

- No te preocupes Dawn – dijo el muchacho mientras repetía la acción de su compañera - No creo que Ash sea tan tonto como para perderse en un barco- mientras se recostaba en la silla.

_**En un lugar muy lejos de la piscina.**_

- Achu!... creo que me voy a refriar pikachu – dijo mientras se encaminada en un pasillo oscuro como se allá ahí ni él mismo lo sabía – Pikachu creo que nos perdimos.

- Pika – el tono del pokemon denotaba su sarcasmo.

-Ya pikachu se que es mi culpa pero no podemos hacer nada – seguían caminando hasta que enontraron una habitación donde sobresalía una luz de vela – Mira pikachu tal vez haiga ahí alguien que nos ayude.

Caminaron lentamente y divisaron que la puerta se encontraba un poco abierta tocaron la puerta pero nadie respondía – Vaya creo que perdemos el tiempo pikachu – cuando el entrenador estaba apuntó de irse…

-¡ AHHH¡ -

-¡AHHH!-

-¡PIKA¡-

Tres gritos retumbaron en todo el barco y tres siluetas que se hallaban tumbadas en el suelo solamente alumbradas por la luz de aquel cuarto.

- Ay eso me dolió – dijo el entrenador pokemon sobándose la cabeza – Estás bien pikachu – preguntó el entrenador mientras se levantaba.

-Pika – susurro el pokemon mientras hacia lo mismo que su entrenador.

-Auch… eso me dolió y mucho – se quejó el sujeto que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

- Ah lo siento… no me fije – se disculpo rápidamente el pelinegro.

-No…no te preocupes pero lo que quiero saber es por que gritaste en mi oído – dijo el muchacho mientras hacia un ademán de destaparse los oídos.

-Disculpa es que me asustaste – explicó el moreno.

-El que se asustó fui yo con sus gritos – dijo el joven mientras se levantaba.

-Je…je… Es que pikachu y yo nos perdimos y dimos por aquí entonces vimos la luz en este cuarto y venimos a revisar y como no había nadie pensamos regresarnos y bueno… luego apareciste tú – contó el pelinegro al desconocido – Por cierto mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y el que esta aquí es mi amigo Pikachu – señaló el entrenador al pokemon.

- Mi nombre es Tetsuya mucho gusto – respondió muy cortés el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.

-Bue…bueno Tetsuya me pregunto por que vistes tan raro – preguntó desconcertado el entrenador pues no era para menos pues el muchacho que se encontraba al frente de él vestía una capa tan larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pantalones de color negro pero estos parecían de la edad media al igual que el chaleco que estaba puesto además de todo aquello a su costado derecho portaba una espada – O eres un actor.

-Un… actor… - respondió dubitativo – No se de que me hablas… pero que tiene mi ropa si me… - "_Tienes que recordar que al sitio a dónde vas es quinientos años más adelantado que el nuestro así que todo tal vez se torne extraño para tus ojos" – _Si tienes razón… es que vengo de un lugar… muy lejano… si…si muy lejano y allá nos vestimos de esta forma – dijo muy nervioso

-Pues… de donde vienes – dijo curiosos el entrenador - Porque yo he recorrido varios lugares y nunca he visto personas que visten así, peor aún portando un arma – habló el pelinegro – ¿Verdad Pikachu?

-Pikachu… - respondió el pequeño animal mientras subía al hombro de su amo.

- Etto… vengo de un lugar que esta muy muy lejano… no creo que lo haigas visto nunca en tu vida… es un lugar muy extraño – tartamudeo con cada palabra – "_Extremadamente extraño para que tus ojos lo puedan comprender" – _pensó al ver la gran diferencia entre los dos mundos.

- Entonces quiero ir a visitar ese lugar tan extraño que dices tal vez existan pokemons que nunca hemos visto ni Pikachu ni yo – dijo entusiasmado el pelinegro

- ¿Pokemons? – pronunció confundido "_Tengo que cambiar el tema se ve que este chico es muy curioso "-_ Oi… Por hacia donde se dirigían – preguntó.

- Qué… ha pues nos dirigíamos hacia la piscina del barco – explicó el entrenador.

- ¿Piscina?... ¿Qué es una pis…cina?

- NO SABES QUE ES UNA PISCINA – gritó tumbando nuevamente al pokemon amarillo y al muchacho.

- Eh… si… pero no entiendo por que nuevamente VOLVISTE A GRITAR –igual que el pelinegro había gritado lo ultimo.

- Pi… pikachu – se quejó el pequeño pokemon en el suelo.

- Lo… lo siento es que creo que me sorprendí… pues una piscina es… meditó unos segundos – Una cosa en la cual hay agua en su interior donde las personas y los pokemons lo usan para divertirse.

- Ahh… esa cosa de agua que hay afuera – dijo sonriente comprendiendo a lo que se refería el muchacho.

- Sip… sabes decirme por donde ir… es que hemos estado dando vueltas y no sabemos por donde ir –

- Si… la verdad también me dirigía para allá –

-Enserio entonces vamos los tres –dijo alegre el entrenador cuando nuevamente subió la pequeña criatura amarrilla a su hombro.

- Esta bien pero déjame decirte que eres alguien muy raro –

- De verdad… pues yo creo que entre los dos tú eres el más raro – dijo mientras caminaba al frente del reciente conocido.

- Tú crees… - respondió algo confundido.

- Si y apúrate que mientras más rápido salga de este pasillo del infierno más rápido pronto podré comer – dijo entusiasmado el moreno.

- Esta bien… - caminó unos pasos y se detuvo – Oye quiero preguntarte algo – dijo con un tono serio que capto de inmediato la atención del entrenador.

- Claro lo que quieras – respondió confundido por el cambio repentino de su compañero.

-Tú te rendirías si la situación se tornara peligrosa –

-¿¡Que!

-Responde te rendirías si o no

-Por supuesto que no verdad pikachu – respondió muy seguro el moreno.

-Aunque la vida de todos este apunto de extinguirse – quería asegurase que la persona que estaba buscando era él desde el inicio sintió una aura muy peculiar en el muchacho que se encontraba frente a él.

-Claro nunca nos rendiremos por nada porque si nos rindiéramos entonces quien salvaría a nuestros amigos – aseguro nuevamente su respuesta lo que alivio al otro joven.

-Que bien eres tú – dijo en un susurro que no paso desapercibido por la gran audición del pequeño pokemon.

-Por que me vienes con esa pregunta –

-No… no por nada – dijo nervioso _Aun no es tiempo que lo sepas – _Dijiste que te encontrarías con tus amigos verdad vamos rápido.

-Oye yo nunca te dije que iba a ver unos amigos ¿o si? –

Cla…claro que me lo dijiste… no… no te acuerdas… creo que este pasillo ya te volvió loco Ash – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa _Tengo que ser más cuidadoso con lo que digo._

_-_Creo que tienes razón… entonces vamos rápido de aquí- los tres empezaron a caminar por aquel gran pasillo oscuro encaminándose hacia la gran nombrada piscina.

**CONTINUARA….**


End file.
